


PokeBitch Master

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Catching Humans, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gijinkas, Hardcore, Harem, Hentai, Huge Breasts, Huge dicks, Humanoid Pokemon, M/M, Massive Proportions, Mind Break, Mind Control, Monstrous Humans, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Transformation, Yaoi, Yuri, dom!ash, huge ass, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: After an encounter with a strange Professor, Ash discovers a new dream- to catch a bunch of people and Pokémon and turn them into his team of super-sexy PokeBitches! He won’t rest until he’s caught them all! Ash/Massive Bi-Harem
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Many
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	1. A Bitch Breaker is Born

In the town of Pallet, a young man named  **Ash Ketchum** was stomping around in anger.

“Stupid Gary,” he growled. “Thinks he’s so great just cause his Grandpa is a Pokémon Professor.”

He had just gotten away from dealing with his longtime rival,  **Gary Oak** who was constantly mocking him. Ash knew he got angry too easily, but all his life he had been used as Gary’s joke target. At one time they were friends, but that was a long time ago.

It didn’t matter too much since come tomorrow Ash would be going off into the world as a Pokemon trainer. He planned on being the world’s greatest Pokemon Master, a goal he long had, one that his rival also desired mostly just to spite him.

“Stupid Gary Oak,” Ash grumbles again as he walked along the road.

“Stupid Samuel Oak.”

Ash blinked as another voice cursed the Oak name. He looked up and his eyes practically bulged out of his head. Stamping his way near him was a drop-dead gorgeous woman with large wild black hair, azure eyes with teal eyeshadow, thick lips with teal lipstick, and a and hourglass 7ft tall body that seemed to defy logic with a massive jiggly ass and a set of I-cup breasts that bounced with each step she took. She wore a cyan top that just barely held her massive rack, a purple skirt that hugged her rear tightly, a set of black high heel shoes, gold rings around her wrists, and a long white lab coat. 

She was dragging with her a large blue suitcase by a black rope. The suitcase then hit a rock and fell to the ground. The woman growled angrily at this. “Damn it all!” she yelled in fury. She attempted to reach the suitcase, but her large breasts got in the way.

Instinctually, Ash went to her aid. “Here, let me help you,” he said as he lifted her surprisingly heavy suitcase back onto its wheels.

The busty woman smiled in gratitude. “Oh thank you so much dear. Phew, I swear these puppies are great most of the time, but sometimes they do have their downfall.” she said, gesturing to her massive rack which jiggled as she giggled at her own joke, to which Ash blushed brightly. “Oh, but where are my manners. I am Professor Miruka Rosewood, and who are you my handsome little helper?”

Ash turned bright red at her teasing words. “M-My name’s Ash Ketchum m-miss,” he managed to reply before he remember part of her introduction. “Wait, did you say you were a Professor? Like a Pokémon Professor?”

At this, Miruka gleaned with pride. “Indeed I am Ashy-dear,” she replied seductively. “My main study is Pokémon Breeding, however I do research other subjects. Subjects that certain hacks are too closed-minded to accept!” She growled at the last bit. “Stupid Samuel Oak. Wouldn’t know a Galarian Stunfisk if it bit him on the ass.”

“Wait, Oak?” Ash repeated in confusion. “You mean Professor Oak? You don’t like him?”

Miruka let out a sigh. “In a sense dearie,” she replied. “That stuffy-shirted quack has never taken my research seriously and often labeled it as ‘ludicrous’ or ‘immoral’.” She huffed as she ended.

“Huh, guess the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree,” Ash commented, to which Miruka looked at him in confusion. “Professor Oak’s grandson Gary is a grade-A jerk. He takes every chance he can to belittle or make fun of me. He thinks he’s so much better just because his grandfather is famous. Actually, I was just getting away from him when I heard you call Professor Oak stupid before your suitcase fell.”

“Hmm, sounds like that old fool needs some parenting lessons,” Miruka muttered before shaking her head. “Well in any case, thank you so much for your help Ashy-dear. I wish there was a way I could-“ Miruka paused as an idea crossed her mind. It was a devious idea that would not only help Ash, but would get back at Oak. “Actually, there may be a way I can thank you. Tell me Ash, are you planning to become a trainer soon?”

At this, Ash smile. “Yep, come tomorrow I will be getting my first Pokémon from Professor Oak and become a trainer. My dream is to be a Pokémon Master.”

“Interesting,” Miruka said with a slight glare at the mentioning of Oak. “Well, what do you say of getting a day early start on Your career as a trainer?”

“Wait, are you saying you can give me my first pokemon now?” Ash asked, a shimmer of excitement growing in his eyes.

“Not exactly,” Miruka replied as she opened her suitcase and began searching through it. “Instead, I have something better. some thing that no other trainer will have.” She gave Ash a quick look before smirking. She went back to her bag and then pulled out a strange pokeball. The top half had a dark maroon color while the bottom was pink. On the top of the ball was a black and gold alpha symbol. She smirked before handing the ball to Ash. “here you go dear. Just open up that ball, and I swear you’ll be seeing a whole new world.”

Ash took the ball in his hand. He was a little confused by Miruka’s words, but she seemed nice, and she was a Pokemon professor, so it felt like he could trust her. He hit the button on the front of the ball and it opened up. A bright flash blinded Ash and he was unable to see what was happening. After that...darkness.

Miruka watched as Aah opened the ball with a smirk. She watched as he got blinded by the flash and the flash consumed his entire form. Then it absorbed back inside and the ball clothes, leaving the spot where Ash once stood completely empty.

“Well, that went easier than expected,” Miruka said as she walked over to the ball and picked it up. “Now, let’s see how you turned out~” She tossed the ball into the air, and it opened up before shooting a beam of light. The beam took form, revealing Ash who waa now changed into something different, something more.

Ash was now a towering 8ft tall muscle-bound stud with tan skin. His black hair was wild long and spiky, and his eyes were a deep amber color. He had broad shoulders and his pecs were now large and swollen with perky dark tan nipples and he had a rock-hard set of 6-pack abs. His biceps were as large as boulders and his legs were as thick as tree trunks. He had a nice-toned bubble butt and 2 and a half foot long, 10 inch thick massive cock with basketball-sized balls. Besides that, he also had a 4ft long wolf tail, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. The only thing to remain the same were the Z-shaped marks on his cheeks.

His attire was also different from before. He was now wearing a sleeveless blue hoodie vest with no shirt, letting his muscular torso remain exposed. Tight blue jean booty shorts that hugged his plump ass and just barely held his massive bulge and balls. He wore black and white sneakers and white socks, black fingerless gloves with white rims, a red cap with an Alpha symbol on the front, and a black leather choker around his neck.

“Oooh, hello handsome~” Miruka said with a lick of her lips as she stared at the transformed Ash Ketchum. 

“Whoa,” Ash muttered as he looked down at his new powerful physique. “What the heck did you do to me?” he turned to Miruka, who was now shorter than him.

“Sorry for the deceit love, but I felt this was the best way to thank you for helping me, and admittedly stick it to that fool Oak,” Miruka replied honestly. “As for what has happened to you, well, I’ve made you into a PokeBitch Alpha.”

“Poke...Bitch Alpha?” Ash repeated. It was weird to say, but for some reason it felt very right.

  
  


“Yes,” Miruka said before pulling Out a data pad. “PokeBitches as what happens when you mix the power of Pokemon with the adaptability and sexual appeal of a human. In a way, they are the best of both worlds.” 

As she explained more about PokeBitches, Ash stared at the pad where Miruka kept on showing off pictures of super sexy male and female people with Pokemon and monster bits on their bodies. As he stared, Ash couldn’t help but get aroused by the PokeBitches he saw.

“PokeBitches have the potential to bring up a whole new world of possibilities,” Miruka continued. “In fact, I’ve already gotten the approval of the Pokemon League to start making trainers into PokeBitch trainers. Of course there are those that dissuaded my research, like that idiot Oak. But that’s not important. So tell me Ash, how do you feel about all this?”

“Honestly, it’s all pretty amazing to me,” Ash replied as he turned back to Miruka. “So now I’m a PokeBitch Trainer then? Or am I your PokeBitch since I guess you caught me? Wait, humans can get caught too? Is that how they become PokeBitches?”

Miruka Giggled at Ash’s questions, happy to see him taking the change in stride. “No handsome, you are not my PokeBitch. See, I used an Alpha Ball on you. While you have become a PokeBitch yourself, you are an Alpha, a dom, a top dog. In short, you are the one that turns your PokeBitches into, well, bitches. Only Alphas can become PokeBitch trainers, and no Alpha can catch another unless they make a wager in battle risking their Alphadom. And yes, humans can be caught, but only with the specialized PokeBitch ball like the Alpha Ball. Both humans and Pokemon can be caught and turned into PokeBitches with these special balls, and both are usable for battles and all other Pokemon league events.”

“Wow,” Ash said in awe, “Wait, so does that mean you’re a PokeBitch too?”

Miruka giggled. “Guilty as charged dearie~” she replied before a pair of gold fox ears popped from the top of her head, a trio of long of golden foxtail rose up from her behind, and a pair of golden angel wings on her back sprouted out. “You like? I’m actually an Evolved PokeBitch.”

“Evolved? PokeBitches can evolve?” Ash said in surprise. “Even ones that were once human?”

“Indeed, though not all of them. It can depend on many factors when they were caught. However, unlike normal Pokemon evolution, which often requires a lot of items or special factors, you only need to give your PokeBitches one of these,” she held up a small purple pill. “These Evo-Capsules can evolve PokeBitches, but only when they’ve reached a certain level of growth which you’ll be able to check with this,” she then pulled put a red tablet-like device. “This is the PokeBitch-Dex, or PKB-Dex. It will give you information on any PokeBitch you encounter or catch. Here, try it.”

Miruka handed Ash the PKB-Dex which he took and turned it on. He saw a scan feature and used it to scan Miruka.

**Miruka Rosewood - The Alpha-Vixen PokeBitch**

**Type: Fairy/Fire**

**One of the very first PokeBitches, this foxy being loves to tease her prey before pouncing on them and smothering them with hot rampant sex. She is very proud of her body and uses every trick she has to get what she wants.**

“Whoa,” Aah said as he read Miruka’s profile, silently thinking it seemed to fit the hot professor to a T. Curious, he turned the device to himself and scanned himself.

**Ash - The Alpha-Stud PokeBitch**

**Type: Fighting/Psychic**

**A rare Alpha species of PokeBitch, Ash goes around pounding the asses and pussies of other PokeBitches with little remorse. His hyper-potent thick jizz is sure to impregnate any other PokeBitch with ease.**

Ash blushed slightly at his entry, however at the same time he felt strangely proud at how powerful it made him sound. It made him sound like a true powerhouse that took no shit and took what he wanted without care. The more he thought about it, the more he liked these changes, and the idea of being a PokeBitch Trainer became more and more appealing.

“So Ashy-Stud~ think you can handle being a PokeBitch Trainer?” Miruka asked with a teasing grin?”

“ A PokeBitch Trainer? No,” Ash said, actually confusing Miruka. He then smirked. “I’m going to be a PokeBitch Master!”

Miruka blinked, actually surprised by Ash’s proclamation. A smile formed on her face before it turned into a giggle and then into full blown laughter. “Hahaha HA! I knew I made the right choice you Ashy!” she said with a smirk. “Well, if that’s the case, then there’s one last thing I need to give you.” She reaches into her bag and pulled out a red and black wrist device with a screen on it. “This is the PokeBitch Gear, or PBG for short. This will allow you to store and call out any and all PokeBitches you catch. Is has a built in PokeBitch ball maker which will have instructions on how to use it. These will allow you to create as many different kinds of PokeBitches as you’d like.”

“Nice~” Ash said as he placed the device on his wrist. “What about team caps? Will I only be able to hold six at a time? Also, what if someone tries to stop me from using PokeBitches?”

“Well first, there are no team caps. You can call anyone of your team as you like, but you will need to follow the six-team rules for official events. As for if anyone tries to stop you, just pull up your Dex and open up your Trainer License.” Miruka took Ash’s Dex and showed him what she meant. On the Dex appeared a picture of Ash in his new form with a list of information solidifying his clearance to use and catch PokeBitches. “And if anyone tries to decline or refuse to accept your challenge because of their beliefs, just call me on your Dex. It’s also a phone, so if you ever need a hand or some guidance, I’m just a call or text away.”

“Huh, thanks Professor Rosewood,” Ash said as he took back his Dex and placed it in his pocket.

“Oh please Ashy-stud, call me Miruka~,” she said with a teasing grin before she dismissed her tail, ears and wings and closed her suitcase. “Well I must be going now. Take care handsome, and if you have anymore questions about being a PokeBitch trainer, give me a call or just look it up on your Dex. There’s a rule book about the do’s and don’ts about being a PokeBitch Trainer. Take care Ashy, oh! And have  **_fuuun_ ** ~” with that Miruka left the transformed trainer alone, curious and excited about what he would do and the future. One thing she knew for sure- Ash was going to turn the world upside down.

**~Some Time Later~**

After bidding farewell to the professor that forever changed his life, Ash decided to spend some time researching about PokeBitches and being a trainer. Prior to changing, he would have just dove in without a care of what happened, but it seemed the transformation also improved him mentally as well as physically.

He discovered there were hardly any limitations on who could or what could become a PokeBitch. There were some, but nothing that really effected him. What was cool was that each PokeBitch Ball had a program that could create solid holograms that resembled a PokeBitch’s pre-caught appearance and act in their stead. They acted and get like real people, so no one would really be able to tell the difference. Those would be helpful if he desired important beings, like say Gym Leaders or League Officials. Not that he had any extreme plans at the moment. The only real restriction was that he would have to defeat them in battle before he could catch them unless they either don’t have Pokémon, or other factors.

Besides the rules of catching and training and catching PokeBitches, Ash also learned his Dex had a complete catalogue of every Pokémon, even ones from far off regions he had never heard of. He’d hoped he could encounter some of them in the future. As for the PokeBitch catalogue, it was blank with the exception of his and Miruka’s profiles, but Ash figured that since the change into a PokeBitch was so random, one set list of information would not fit well. It did however make him want to fill the Dex up with plenty of info.

Once he was done checking out all the info from the Dex, Ash decided to check out his PBG. True to Miruka’s word, the storage was huge. Inside was a virtual ranch that he could store all his PokeBitches and keep them content. There was even a feature that allowed him to be transported into the ranch himself and spend time with them while his gear stayed safe outside thanks to a special unbreakable forcefield. Along with that, the device ran on PokeBitch energy, so as long as there was a PokeBitch connected to it, it would never die out on power. It was also incredibly tough, practically indestructible thanks to its material makeup and the force field that only Ash could get through.

Then Ash uncovered the Ball Maker feature, which got him really excited. The way it worked was that first Ash would select elemental typing of the ball the capturee would become. Then he would go into body modifications, which allowed him to decide how the ball would physically change the capturee’s body. There were some default options, many of which made Ash lick his lips, as well as more advanced options, but using those took a bit longer to make. In terms of monstrous bits, it seemed those were random and dependent on the capturee and then all used on them. Ash did some experimentation and made a few balls on his way home. Some were just random experimentation while others he had particular people in mind.

As he walked back home, Ash’s mind kept playing with all the potential his life now had taken now that he was a PokeBitch trainer. Before, he was a pretty dense young man with only a slight interest in the female gender. Now, he wanted to truly taste what the adult side of life had to offer, to truly experience the wonders of life and to have some full blast unadulterated sexual fun! Male, female, whatever! He wanted to have as much fun as possible, making all of his future PokeBitches beg for him as he wrecked them beneath him. The thoughts of all the fun he was going to have was making his confined manhood twitch and pulse in excitement, which made it harder to contain himself.

It wasn’t too long before Ash soon reached his home, the place where he and his mother  **Delia Ketchum** lived. On his way there, Ash made sure to keep out of sight from the residents as surely they would react badly to his sudden change in appearance. He made his way to the back door which he opened with his spare key. Ash carefully entered the house checking to see if his mother was home. The door entered straight into the kitchen where he spotted his mother washing dishes.

Now that his mind has been opened about sexual attraction, Ash wanted to mentally slap himself for not realizing how hot his mom was. She was still very young looking with a shapely figure that would make any male bend backwards to try and grab. Why his deadbeat father left it was a mystery to Ash, not that it mattered now. Reaching into his pocket, Ash pulled out one of his pre-made balls, which had a dull grey top and a bright pink bottom, and on the top was a symbol of a bottle of milk with two horns on it.

“Now to see if these balls really do work,” Ash said as he entered the house and tossed the ball right at his mother.

“Oh Ash? Is that you?” Delia asked as she turned around, only to see a ball right towards her. It hit her right in the left breast before bouncing off and opening up. “Wha-NGAH!” A beam of red light shot out from ball and surrounded Delia’s entire form before it absorbed her inside.

Ash watched with a mischievous grin as his mother was absorbed into the ball and it fell to the ground. He watched it shake like a normal pokeball, before the ball pinged and the capture was confirmed. Ash stalked over and picked up the ball, gripping it tightly in his hand.

“Heh, nice. Caught my first PokeBitch~,” Ash said with a teasing grin as he held the grey/pink colored ball in his hand. “Come on out mom!”

“Delia!” cried Ash’s mother as she rematerialized before her son, but changed. She was now 7ft tall with a young bodacious figure. He breasts were now enormous N-cups, each with dark tan nipples and her ass was equally large and jiggly. Her hips were wide and her thighs thick without a hint of fat in them yet made for child rearing. She had a furry white tail coming out from above her butt with a black-furred end, a pair of cow ears on her head and small white horns. Her reddish brown hair was slightly longer now reaching her mid back and still in its ponytail style and her eyes were a bright brown. Her fingers and toes were now black and she had a cute yellow bell tied around her neck by a red collar. “Delia-Del!” She cries out, her face of one of sexual desire and airheadedness.

Ash pulled out his PokeBitch-Dex and got the information on his transformed mother.

**Delia - The Milf-Cow PokeBitch**

**Type: Normal/Fairy**

**Delia loves caring for others like her own children, often letting them suckle sweet milk from her massive breasts. When in battle, she also uses these breasts for combat.**

“Heh, looks like these things are going to be plenty of fun,” Ash said as he took hold of one of his mother’s breasts. The areola just barely fit in his hand white the fat nipple already began to squirt milk.

“Deeeel~” Delia moaned with a pleasured face as her son squeezed her tit. Under normal circumstances, Delia would have been mortified over her transformation and the fact that her son was grabbing her breast. This was not the case because Ash had made sure to make the ball he used to catch her had some mental modifications.

Delia’s mind was drained of most mental thought, leaving mostly only the primal instincts of a female beast in a seemingly never ending heat cycle. The milf was now an air headed mega-busty Bimbo who only had the desire for big meaty cocks on her mind. She looked down and saw Ash’s massive bulge, making her quivering pussy gush with need and desire. Delia moaned out her name as Ash played with her breast. Another interesting fact about the PokeBitch balls was that those captured could only say their name unless their trainer/alpha told them they could speak normal.

“Such a slutty mom I have~” Ash teased as he kept on squeezing her giant milk-squirting udders. They seemed to defy gravity as they did not sag from their massive size. He squeezed both nipples, making them shoot out thick streams of milk into the air. Deciding to not let it go to waste, he directed the two spraying teets towards his mouth and latched his lips on the nuns before sucking on the hard. 

“Deliiiaaa~” the PokeMilf squealed as he son sucked on her tits, she could feel his thick long tongue play with the tips, forcing more milk to flow into his mouth which he drank down happily. His mother’s milk was insanely sweet, sure it would become his favorite drink if he kept on having it. Beneath him he could feel his mother quivering and her pussy was gushing between her legs.

Ash pulled his mouth off Delia’s tits and licked his lips. “So tasty~” he said with a chuckle as he kept on squeezing the huge tits. He decided to stop squeezing the enlarged breasts and released them, letting them bounce about while squirting into the air. A primal smile then graced his lips as he grabbed his mother, quickly turned her around and bent her over onto the kitchen table. “But now I’m in the mood for the main dish. Time to put that fucking sexy body of your to use Mom!” Ash slapped his mother’s fat ass, making it jiggle about.

“Delia!” the cow-like woman squealed from having her ass slapped by her domineering son. Despite the pain, Delia was filled with pleasure that made her breasts continue to spray and her pussy to squirt out juices. He long bovine tail wiggled about in excitement from her son’s domination of her and she wanted more.

Ash ignored his mother’s squeals and proceeded to drop his shorts and then the black jockstrap that was under it. Once down his massive cock bounced free, fully hard and ready to wreck. “I am going to fucking destroy this pussy,” Ash said as he outlined his mother’s dripping wet snatch with his hand before lining up the head of his cock to it. He grabbed hold of his mother’s ass for support before pushing the head inside. Once the head of his cock was inside her, Ash grinned devilishly before slamming his entire length down to its base inside her. “TAKE MY COCK SLUT!”

“DELIAAAAA!” Delia screamed as she felt her son’s mighty cock slam inside her with mind breaking force. She could feel every inch of the thick monstrous meat spear her insides, penetrating her womb and stretching out her abdomen against the table. She lost control of her nerves and instantly came, coating Ash’s thighs in her vaginal juices while her tits blasted large globs of milk onto the kitchen wall.

Ash gave his mother no chance to adjust as he started thrusting in and out of the incredibly tight cunt and slammed his hips against the fat milf ass. “Fuck Mom! You’re pussy is tighter than I could ever think!” He proclaimed as he powerfully plowed his cow of a mother’s cunt with fast hard thrusts. His massive balls swung beneath and slapped against his mother’s thighs.

“Delia! Del-Delia!” Delia kept on moaning on repeat as Ash utterly wrecked her pussy with his mighty cock. She could feel every inch of it slam into her, driving her mind wild with pleasure with each thrust. Her breasts kept on spraying thick sweet milk into the air that splashed against the kitchen wall. The white milk would then fall to the ground and was quickly forming a large white puddle that was quickly beginning to cover the entire kitchen floor.

The Alpha-Stud was growling like a primal beast as he kept on slamming his titanic cock into his first PokeBitch’s tight cunt. The young man was getting lost to the pleasure, the sensation of utter dominance over this horny slut who was becoming addicted to his cock. Any reservations he had about becoming a PokeBitch Trainer and catching others and turning them into PokeBitch were gone from his mind. Now, he wanted nothing more than to take full advantage of this gift he had been given. He wanted to go out and catch people and pokemon alike, turn them into PokeBitches, and fuck them every way possible. He would not rest until he became a true PokeBitch Master. 

“De-LIIIAAAA!” Delia squealed as she came again, her pussy squirting out again and her breasts blasting milk even harder. Ash’s rough fucking was driving her mad with pleasure and she knew that her new life as Ash’s personal fuck toy was certain, and she absolutely loved it. This was her place, now and forever.

With her second orgasm, Delia’s pussy clenched tightly around Ash’s cock, making him groan out as the pressure in his cock was building up to breaking point. “Fuck Mom! I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum and fill your slutty pussy with my cum! I’m going to fill you Mom! I’m going to fill you with my cum and breed you like the slut that you are! You are my Slut! My Whore! My POKEBITCH!” Ash roared out loudly as he kept on slamming his mighty shaft into his mother’s vice-like cunt. He fucked her without mercy until finally he reached his climax and came. “ **ROOOOOAAAAAH!** ” He howled like a beast before unleashing a flood of thick heavy Alpha spunk right into his mother’s womb. 

“DELIAAAAA!!!” Delia screamed as she felt her son’s eruption of cum blast into her with unparalleled force. Her womb was quickly filled and thanks to her new biology began to expand as more and more thick Alpha cum flowed into her. Even with her quickly bloating stomach, Ash’s load was so large that a lot of it escaped out of Delia’s cum and leaked onto the floor. The thick white seed fell to the floor, mixing with the puddle of vaginal juices and sweet milk, quickly covering the entire floor of the kitchen. Delia’s nerves were overloaded with pleasure, making her cum again along with her son.

The two Ketchums moaned and gasped as they came together, Ash clinging onto his mother’s body as he rode out his orgasm and pumped her with gallons of cum. It was a full 10 minutes before Ash’s release finally came to its end. Once he was done, Ash pulled out his half-limp dick out of his mother’s flooded pussy. His seed leaked out of her abused pussy, and Ash took in the sight before him.

The kitchen was an utter mess. The far wall had a massive splotch of milk on it that leaked to the floor. The floor was covered in an ankle-high layer of sex juices, made up of Delia’s milk, pussy juices, and Ash’s cum. It spread out the kitchen and into the living area. The table that Delia laid on was starting to crack and the legs were slightly bent. 

As for Delia herself, she was a sight that made the ends of Ash’s mouth curl into a sadistic smirk. Her face was one of utter bliss- her eyes were rolled up, her mouth was in a gapping grin, and her tongue hung out of the side. Her massive breasts were still leaking out droplets of milk. He ass was bright red from the smacks from Ash’s waist and hardcore fucking while her pussy was gaping and leaking cum onto the floor. Lastly was her stomach. Her stomach was greatly bloated due to all the cum that Ash had pumped into her womb. It was so large it looked like she may have an entire adult human inside her. 

Ash simply grinned at the sight of his fucked-stupid mother. “Oh yeah, I’m definitely gonna have a fun journey now~” Ash chuckled to himself. 

***BEEP-BEEP!***

Ash blinked at the sudden sound of beeping. He looked to the counter and saw his discarded pants and the pocket that had his Dex was vibrating. Pulling it out and checking it, Ash saw that he got a text from Miruka.

**_Hey Ashy-Stud~_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Just sending a text to make sure that the phone feature of the Dex is working. Well that and I got an alert that you caught your first PokeBitch. Your own mother though? My, what a naughty boy you are~ ;P. Joking aside, I’m very impressed with your development already. I can hardly wait to see what other PokeBitches you’ll catch and turn into your sluts. Remember, if you ever need help or advice, just send me a text or a call. My ears are always ready to listen. See ya later handsome~  
_ **_Love,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Miruka~_

Ash blinked at the text for the sexy professor and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Man, I sure got lucky running into her. If I didn’t, I might have just left here tomorrow like some clueless idiot,” he chuckled to himself.

“...d-d-Deliaaa…” Delia moaned softly, catching Ash’s attention.

“Oh? Still conscious huh?” Ash said with a chuckle before storing his Dex and walking over to his mother. “Well, we still have a lot of time before nightfall and even more so before I leave for my journey tomorrow,” a large seductive grin formed on his face, “Why do we go for another few rounds~?” With surprising strength and gentleness, Ash picked up his mother bridal-style and took her up to her room.

For the rest of the day and long into the night, the sounds of sex between submissive slutty mother and dominating stud son rang through the Ketchum household. It wasn’t until a few hour past midnight that they had finally exhausted themselves and fell asleep.

Before falling asleep, Ash thought about how his life had changed so drastically over the day. Honestly, he was glad it did, for now his journey was not to be a simple Pokemon Master. No, he would not rest until he’s caught, trained and fucked hundreds of PokeBitches and became the one and only PokeBitch Master.


	2. A Bitching Start

After a day of transformations, new ideas and mind blowing sex, the time had finally come. Today was the day that Ash Ketchum would begin his journey as a PokeBitch Trainer. The young man in question was currently walking down the street with his first capture, his own mother Delia. They were heading toward the Oak Research Lab for Ash to get his “first” pokemon. Ash was in his new attire while Delia walked completely naked, both in their PokeBitch forms.

“I can hardly wait,” Ash said as he walked down the road. He was currently very excited to be leaving home and going off to explore the world. However, the main reason for his excitement was the idea of catching many people and pokemon and turning them into his team of PokeBitches just like his mother.

“I’m sure you’ll be a great trainer Ash,” Delia said lovingly to her son. Ash decided to let her be able to speak normally outside of battle, but when in battle she would go back to only saying her name. As she walked, her bodacious featured jiggled with each step. However, what was surprising was the dark red and bright pink egg that she had in her arms.

Ash was surprised to learn that not only had he impregnated his mother, but she had soon laid an egg after. He checked his information and learned that PokeBitches laid eggs like Pokemon, and that their pregnancies were really short. Having the eggs made it so that the bearers could go back to battling quickly. The egg would take a few days to hatch, but the child is usually a mix of the parents. PokeBitches were immune to inbreeding defects due to their randomized genetics which made Ash relieved. He also learned that it didn’t matter the gender, any PokeBitch could get bred by their Alpha and bear a child. Ash found that he could control if his PokeBitches were protected from getting pregnant via the PBG, so after his mother laid her egg he set it to prevent any future catches from getting pregnant until he decided he wanted more.

Despite that, Ash was really excited at the idea of being a father. He could hardly remember his own father, the bastard having decided that gallivanting off was more important than keeping in touch with his family. He could still remember how broken his mother had been over when she decided to file the divorce papers and they came back signed. He had to comfort her as he wasn’t as affected since he barely knew his father, and he was 5 when it happened. But that was beside the point now. Now, he was going to have his own child with his mother and they would care for the baby while adventuring as a family.

The excitement of having his own child only added to Ash’s good mood. He could hardly wait to leave Pallet Town and go out into the Kanto Region. He wanted to go out and catch many new PokeBitches and have plenty of smutty fun with them. In fact, he had already prepared. Whenever he wasn’t fucking his mother last night, Ash would take a break and create several new PokeBitch Balls to use. He had made quite the collection with a variety of possibilities and type. In fact, he made a few special balls for certain people in mind, people he had a feeling he would be seeing soon.

His thoughts were correct when he spotted the Oak Research Lab sitting atop its hill with a path that led down to the main road. In front of the front gate was a small crowd of people, seemingly cheering someone on. Ash snarled as he recognized the person- Gary Oak.

“Mom,” Ash spoke, taking the egg out of her arms. “I’m going to go deal with Gary and his grandpa. I don’t want them to know about you just yet, so I’m going to recall you and the egg for now. I’ll call you out once I’ve dealt with them.”

Delia nodded and smile. “Alright Ash,” she said in understanding before Ash recalled her and their egg into the PBG. Once they were gone, Ash closed his eyes and focused. He was surrounded by a swirling vortex of wind which spun for a minute before dispersing, revealing Ash in his original appearance prior to becoming a PokeBitch.

Ash smirked as he looked at himself. He had learned through his Dex that PokeBitches could shift between their original forms and their PokeBitch form at will, though this was only really used on rare occasions as all PokeBitches preferred their sexier forms. Ash wanted to stay in his PokeBitch form, but he knew that would have caused an uproar with the townsfolk since they knew him and knew what he looked like. He could have used his new psychic powers to work with their minds, but he was still learning how to use them so it was better he play it safe.

He walked through the crowd of people before coming face to face with his so called “Rival”. “Well, well, well. Look who showed up,” snorted the egotistical Gary with a sneer. Behind him he had 6 cheerleaders all giggling. “What’s up Ashy-Boy? Here to see me go off on my journey?”

Ash rolled his eyes. “Like I would waste my time with you,” Ash replied with a disinterested tone which surprised Gary. “I’m here to get my starter, not deal with overcompensating idiots.”

Gary blinked in utter shock, speechless by what Ash just said. He fully expected Ash to get riled up and get angry, per usual, not this dismissive attitude. Instead, he was getting angry for Ash’s comment. “Yeah, well I already got my starter. It’s here in this pokeball,” he said, showing off said ball.

“Good for you,” Ash replied with the same bored uncaring tone, surprising Gary again. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get my starter.” He moved away from Gary towards the staircase, leaving the brunette who was getting angry Ash for not taking his bait.

“Hold it! Who do you think you are ignoring me?!” Gary growled angrily at Ash.

“Honestly, I don’t think I should. There are children present,” Ash said backhandedly at Gary who doubled back. “But if you really want to make a scene, wait until I have my pokemon at least. Then, we can battle and you can try to prove you have something other than a big mouth.” Ash continued on his way up.

As he headed up a large smirk formed on Ash’s face as he heard Gary rant and rave at him, telling him how he’ll make him eat his words and prove he is a better trainer. Honestly, Ash couldn’t care less what Gary thought. To Ash, he was no longer his rival, rather he was just another future PokeBitch.

Ash soon made it to the front door and knocked. After waiting, it opened revealing Professor Samuel Oak. “Ah Ash, so glad you could make it,” he said with a small smile.

“Hey Professor. Sorry for coming so late, I had to help my mom with some things before I left,” Ash said. It wasn’t a lie, he was busy with his mother- Fucking her stupid after she laid her egg, and setting up the Delia hologram to take care of the house and act in her stead while the real Delia joined him, and clean the massive messes of sexual juices that filled the house. “I came here for my first Pokemon however.”

“Ah right,” Oak replied. “Well Ash come inside,” Oak said, leading Ash inside. They walked into the lab where three pokeballs rested on a table. “Now Ash, normally, I would offer you the choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle…” he rubbed the back of his head before opening the three balls revealing all empty inside. “Three trainers had already come and taken the ones I had.”

At this, Ash narrowed his eyes. ‘ _ Yep, starting to see why Miruka hates him, _ ’ he thought. “Really? You didn’t think to have several starter sets? What if two trainers wanted the same pokemon? You don’t even have anything in reserve? You knew I was coming, so you should have had something prepared. I bet any other Pokemon Professor would not let such a failure happen.”

Oak blinked in shock at Ash’s harsh words, oddly feeling a sense of familiarity from them but not knowing from where. “W-Well I do have a pokemon in reserve in case this happened,” Oak said before bringing up a small pokeball with a lightning bolt emblem. “Here is a Pokemon I’ve had in reserve, but be aware, it can be a bit of a handful.”

Ash took the ball from the professor’s hand with a wary look. ‘ _ Hmm. Judging by the symbol it must be an electric type. Oak said it is a handful, so I’d guess it may have a history of shocking people. Best play this carefully, _ ’ he thought before opening it up and letting out the pokemon inside.

“Pikachu!” proclaimed the pokemon, a small electric yellow mouse Pokemon with red cheeks and a lightning bolt tail.

“Ash, allow me to introduce Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon,” Professor Oak introduced the small electric rodent.

“Hmm,” Ash said as he kneeled down and stared face to face with the mouse pokemon. The two stared into each other’s eyes. Pikachu did not trust this human, he looked pretty dumb looking to him.

“ _ I resent that. _ ”

“Pi?” Pikachu said in confusion, wondering where the voice came from.

“ _ Over here. The ‘Dumb-Looking’ human, _ ” the voice spoke again. Pikachu looked to Ash who had a small smirk while his eyes had a soft blue glow.

“Pika?” Pikachu said in confusion.

“ _ Do not be alarmed Pikachu, _ ” Ash’s voice spoke into Pikachu’s mind. “ _ I am speaking to you through Telepathy. _ ” Pikachu looked at Ash in awe, not expecting a human to have this ability. “ _ I’m not what you would call a normal human. Here, let me show you my memories. _ ” Ash used his new psychic abilities to send Pikachu his memories of the past few days.

Meanwhile, Oak stood in confusion, wondering why Ash and Pikachu were just staring at each other.

“ _ Do you understand now? _ ” Ash asked, to which Pikachu nodded. “ _ Good. Now that you know my goals, what do you say to my offer? _ ”

“ _ I...I’m not sure, _ ” Pikachu replied through the telepathic link, his words clear to Ash. “ _ I mean, what you showed was interesting, and you do smell kinda like a Pokemon so your words must be true, but I’m not sure. I mean, I like myself as I am. What would I even get as a PokeBitch? _ ”

“ _ Well for one thing, plenty of sluts to fuck stupid, _ ” Ash replied with a smirk. “ _ But also, while I was sharing with you my memories I looked into yours. I saw you disliked being in your pokeball. Become my partner, and I will never recall you back into your ball. You will be free to stay out with me all the time. While I will have plenty of PokeBitches to bend over as I’d like, I do feel like I could use a partner, someone I can trust to have my back in the worst cases. However, if you still feel uncertain, then at least allow me to take you out of this old coot’s hands and once we’re out, I’ll release you into the wild completely. _ ”

Pikachu was honestly stunned by Ash’s offer. He could tell through the telepathic link that Ash’s words were truth. Were he to join, he could explore the world and become stronger and be part of a team, with many nice perks, and if he were to decline, he’d be free to go off and continue his own life. However, if he were free, he’d run the risk of running into and getting caught by another trainer, possibly one not as kind as Ash. Perhaps...being a PokeBitch would not be so bad.

“ _ Okay Ash, you got a deal, _ ” Pikachu said, holding out his paw and smiling.

“Great Pikachu,” Ash said shaking Pikachu’s paw. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Uh...regret what Ash?” Oak said, utterly confused.

“This,” Ash replied with a devious smirk as he pulled out a ball from his pocket, the top was yellow and the bottom was dark red and on the top was a male symbol with a slim body emblem. He pressed the ball to Pikachu’s head, and the little mouse was absorbed inside. The ball shook for a few seconds before the capture was confirmed. Ash grinned before turning to Oak who had an utterly flabbergasted look on his face.

“H-H-How?! That should not be possible. Once a Pokemon is caught in a pokeball it cannot be caught into another!” Oak exclaimed in utter shock.

Ash simply smirked. “That may be true for normal pokeballs, but you should know Professor that PokeBitch Balls work differently~” Ash said, secretly loving the look of shocked realization that graced Oak’s face. “Now let’s see how Pikachu turned out. Come on out bud!” Ash tossed the ball into the air, releasing the transformed pokemon.

“Pikachu!” proclaimed Pikachu as he was released from his ball. He was no longer a 1 foot tall mouse, now he was a 4 and a half foot tall young man with a slim twinky body. His skin was peachy and he had some soft lean muscles with a plump bubble butt. He had a head of spiky golden hair and amber eyes. He still retained his pointed yellow ears with the black tips, his red round electric cheek sacks on his face, brown stripes along his back, and his lighting bolt tail which was now three times its original size. His forearms and legs were also covered in a soft layer of yellow fur. Last but not least was a surprising 10 inch long 4 inch thick dick and softball-sized balls.

Oak was speechless, unable to really think of what to say to this sight. His mind immediately went to a familiar “colleague” that had shown him something like this before. “A-A-Ash! W-Where did you get that ball?!”

Ash simply grinned. “I got it from an old friend of yours- Professor Miruka Rosewood~” Ash said, liking the reaction on Oak’s face. “I ran into her yesterday and she showed me her research for helping her. More than that, she actually gave me the means to not just be a Pokemon Master-” Ash was then surrounded by the vortex of wind before revealed to be back in his towering PokeBitch form, “-but a PokeBitch Master as well.”

“A-A-Ash,” Oak tried to speak, stunned by the sight of Ash’s surprisingly taller hulking form. He knew Miruka’s work, having always thought it was immoral and far too lewd. To think that she would corrupt Ash like this was a true shock.

“And she spoke quite a bit about  _ you _ Professor,” Ash said with narrowed eyes, which made Oak blink in confusion. “And frankly, I agree with her. You knew I was coming today, and yet you just so happen to not have any of the normal starters to offer? A real professional would make sure there were options for everyone, not just let whoever comes last get whatever’s left. But I don’t mind too much since Pikachu and I have already hit it off~” Ash said, petting Pikachu’s head.

“Chuuu~” Pikachu moaned as Ash petted his head comfortingly.

“A-A-Ash, I-I can help you,” Oak said, trying to appeal to whatever sense Ash had left. “If you let me examine Miruka’s work, I can find a way to reverse what’s been done to you.”

Ash simply gave an annoyed look at Oak. “Hmm, I actually have a better idea,” he said, bringing out his PBG and summoning another ball, this one with a purplish blue top and a sky blue bottom and had the symbol of a very muscular man on the cap. Oak was confused, but then when Ash’s eyes met his, he immediately realized what Ash meant.

“N-No! Ash I-”

***SMACK!***

Ash tossed the ball and hit Oak square in the chest. The ball opened up and the professor was absorbed inside. It closed up and landed on the ground and shook violently, Oak desperately trying to fight inside. Ash glared at the ball, as if forcing his will to overtake Oak’s. After a minute of shaking, the ball stilled and a familiar ping sounded off.

“Heh,” Ash said walking up and grabbing the ball. “Looks like I just caught a Professor Oak~” He grinned.

“Pika-Pikachu,” Pikachu said in awe at this.

Ash smiled warmly at the mouse. “Pikachu, you are free to speak normally unless we are in battle, okay?”

“Okay Ash,” Pikachu replied, blinking in surprise. “Whoa. Okay that’s pretty cool.” He grinned at Ash. “So Ash, now that you have the old coot, what do you plan to do with him?”

“Heh, well I was thinking we could have some fun~” Ash said before tossing the ball, letting the now transformed Professor come out.

“Oak-Oak!” barked the now PokeBitch Samuel Oak. He was now 10ft tall with a swollen muscular frame that even outsized Ash. He had a massive set of bouncy pecs with perky nipples, large bulging biceps and thick thighs. His ass was fat and jiggly and his cock was now 3 feet long and 1 foot thick and he had a set of beachball-sized nuts. Besides his body, Oak’s mind had also changed. All his knowledge and wisdom had been drained from him, leaving him even more empty headed than Delia. His fingertips and toes now had small claws on them, he had a 5 foot long white reptile tail and a pair of large white bat-like wings. His white hair and black eyes remained the same, but he also had two long grey horns jutting out backwards from his head and his ears were now pointed. His thick long tongue hun out as he panted happily like a dog.

“Whoa,” Pikachu said in awe at this. Pikachu waved in front of him and got barely a reaction from the happily panting that kneeled before them. “Huh. So...now what do we do?”

“Now,” Ash said, a large smirk forming on his face. “We have some fun~. Oak, why don’t you be a good boy and service Pikachu.”

“Oak-Oak!” barked the draconic professor as he moved towards Pikachu’s crotch and took the twink mouse’s member into his mouth.

“H-Huh? W-What are you-Oh! O-Oooooh~” Pikachu moaned as Oak started to suck on his dick which hardened within the older male’s mouth. The shorter boy was confused by what Ash meant and was surprised when Oak took his dick into his mouth. Pikachu was not certain at first, but Oak’s warm wet mouth around his shaft felt surprisingly good to him, more so then he thought it would.

While he watched Oak suck Pikachu off, Ash decided to take out his Dex and check both their entries.

**Pikachu (Ash) - The Twink-Mouse PokeBitch**

**Type: Electric/Fighting**

**This little Twink of a PokeBitch spends his days going around pouncing on any ass he can get his hands on. He can be shy at times, but get him mad and he’ll shock your ass.**

**Samuel Oak - The Himbo-Drake PokeBitch**

**Type: Dragon/Flying**

**Drained of all intelligence, this PokeBitch’s only purpose is to live as a cum-factory constantly pumping out massive loads of thick dragon-spunk. His balls must be drained daily or he will suffer back-up leaving him too horny to fight.**

Appropriate entries as far as Ash thought. He looked back at is two male PokeBitches and saw Pikachu had opted to sit against the wall and let the horny professor suck him off. Ash noticed Oak’s massive cock was also hard and leaking a large amount of pre onto the floor. Recalling the entry on him, Ash decided to try some different fun.

Ash walked over and kneeled down behind Oak. He gave the fat ass a quick spank before turning his attention to the massive cock. He reached down and grabbed the large dick by its sides and started pumping it, rubbing it all over and massaging it. The himbo professor moaned around Pikachu’s dick as Ash pleasured his aching dick. The raven-haired male chuckled at the reaction, getting more forceful with his pumping. He looked at Oak’s fat ass and licked his lips. He leaned forward and pushed his cheeks between the plump cheeks and sniffed out Oak’s heated hole. Once reaching it, Ash stuck out his tongue and started eating the draconic human’s asshole.

Oak moaned around Pikachu’s dick as he felt his Alpha pleasure his dick and eat his ass. His tail and wings were twitching about anxiously while he kept on sucking Pikachu’s dick. His massive cock oozed out pre like a broken sink and started to make a large puddle of it. As he sucked, Pikachu was revelling in the sensation of Oak’s mouth on his dick. He was gasping and moaning while his cheeks sparked with electricity. The electricity coursed through him and into his dick, which sent small shocks into Oak’s head. The electric shocks moved through Oak’s system, making the swollen man twitch and spasm in excitement.

After playing with and licking Oak’s ass, Ash decided he had enough of the foreplay. He pulled away and stood tall, slapping his raging hard cock on top of Oak’s ass. Oak’s ass jiggled from the slap, and then Ash grabbed the two cheeks and spread them apart before slamming his massive meat into Oak’s entrance. The draconic professor moaned loudly as he felt Ash’s shaft force its way into his tight hole. With just that first thrust, Ash’s cock rammed Oak’s prostate, making his frazzled control finally break and he came, releasing a colossal load of spunk that covered the floor around Ash’s feet.

His moans around Pikachu’s dick made the electric mouse squeal in pleasure. He released more electric shocks right into Oak’s skull, making the older male’s nerves go haywire and release even more cum onto the floor. The mouse boy bucked his hips, driving his cock right into Oak’s throat and revelling in the sensation of Oak’s tight throat squeezing his PokeBitch dick. 

For his part, Ash was also loving the tight confines of Oak’s hole around his massive member. The PokeBitch Trainer knew he made the right choice in not only catching the pretentious professor, but turning him into a brainless muscle-bound cumpump of a slut. He started swiftly spanking plump behind with each thrust deep inside, making the older male quiver beneath him. Ash could also feel his hefty balls smacking against Oak’s, make the professor’s heavy spunk-filled balls release more and more of his thick man-cream onto the floor.

“FUCK!” Pikachu squealed as he climaxed, shooting off both cum and electricity at the same time. His spunk blasted down Oak’s throat directly into the stomach. His entire body lit up with electricity, sending the shocking surge into both Oak and Ash. Wasn’t badly affected due not being in direct contact, that and he had naturally high resistance. Oak however felt the full force of the electric shock, making his nerves lose control and another eruption of spunk escaped his cock.

Ash growled as the electricity coursed through him. While it didn’t damage him, he could feel its effects on his body and it made his primal drive to breed greater than before. He mercilessly jackhammered into Oak’s ass, slamming the fat man-ass with his muscled hips each time he buried his mega meat into the tight spasming hole. His tail and ears twitched about wildly as thrust violently into Oak, a snarl of primal fury gracing his face. He wanted to breed Oak, breed him like the slut that he was and the slut he knew his grandson would be. 

“ROOOOOAAAAAAAH!!!” Ash roared as his cock bulged in size before unleashing a flood of cum into the professor’s ass. His massive load blasted into the draconic man without warning, filling up the older male’s guts like an out-of-control hose. Oak moaned loudly around Pikachu’s dick as he felt Ash’s alpha cum fill him like a cheap condom. His stomach expanded from the massive volumes of PokeBitch spunk that filled him while his own dick kept on sputtering more of his own jizz onto the floor.

Once his orgasm ended, Ash pulled out of Oak’s ass, his large still hard cock flopping out with a loud sloppy plop. He smirked at his handiwork before turning to Pikachu who was panting. “Enjoy yourself Pikachu?” he asked.

Pikachu pulled his own cock out of Oak’s mouth, cum and drool escape the draconic man’s mouth. His eyes were glazed over while his face looked to be in pure bliss. “Y-Yeah,” Pikachu said as he shakily got up. “That was...wow, that was pretty intense. Never did stuff like that when I was a normal Pikachu.”

“Heh,” Ash chuckled and walked over before putting his hand on Pikachu’s shoulder. “Well trust me buddy, that’s just the start. You and I are going to have lots of fun together.” He reached down and gave Pikachu’s bare ass a quick pinch which made the twink mouse yelp in surprise.

“Hello? Is someone there?” a female voice called from somewhere in the building.

“Uh oh,” Ash said as he realized me may have made a mistake in not checking to see if there was anyone else in the building.

“Grandpa? Are you up here?” the female voice called from the hall, one Ash knew all too well. Stepping out from the hall was Oak’s first grandchild and Gary’s older sister  **Daisy Oak** . She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple lab coat and dress. “Grandpa, are you- OH MY ARCEUS!”

* **SMACK** *

Daisy’s cry was met with a PokeBitch Ball to the chest. It had a green top and bright pink bottom with an insect-wing emblem on it. In a flash of light, Daisy was absorbed inside. The ball shook on the ground before stopping and confirming the capture.

Pikachu looked at Ash with a confused stare as he grabbed the ball. “I’ll admit, she surprised me but it worked out. I always had a crush on Daisy, which is one of the reasons Gary was usually an ass to me. Either way, this way we got another PokeBitch on the team.”

Pikachu just rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Eh, works for me,” he replied with a smile. “So now what Ash? Do we have some fun with her before we head out?”

“While definitely appealing, we don’t really have the time for it at the moment,” Ash replied. “I promised a certain asshole that once I got my starter, he and I would battle to prove who was better.”

“Oh? Is he that dumb little jerk that was screaming outside? Brown spiky hair? I think I saw him before when he came by the lab once while I was first caught,” Pikachu said. “For some reason, I had a strong urge to electrocute him.”

This made Ash laugh. “Hehehe, trust me, you’re not alone in that,” he replied. “But yeah, that sounds about right. Anyways, now that I got you, we can head down there and face him in a battle. My guess is that he got one of the main Kanto starters, but I think I have an idea on which one he took. Either way, it should be easy for you to handle whichever starter he has.”

“Heh, got that that right,” Pikachu said confidently. He heard a pant and looked at Oak, who was still moaning and hard as a rock. He also noticed that his entire slumped body was laying in a massive puddle of mixed cum, primarily his own. “What about the slutty professor? How are we going to take him with us?”

“No worries there Pikachu,” Ash replied. “I can create a hardlight copy of him that will take over his responsibilities. He, as well as Daisy will be coming with us on our journey. And if things work out, we’ll be getting quite a few more PokeBitches on our side.” Ash smirked as he walked over to the window, looking down at an impatient Gary as he stood waiting alongside his six cheerleaders.

A primal grin formed on his face. Thing would get quite interesting for him.

**-OMAKE-**

“Hmm-Hmm~” hummed Miruka Rosewood as she sat in a pink robe inside a hotel room she rented out for the night. She was humming to herself as she looked at some new information about a mysterious mystical monkey that was found in a far off region.

*VRRR-VRRR*

At the sound of her phone vibrating, she reached over and checked. “Oh! It looks like Ashy-darling has caught some new PokeBitches today,” she said as she checked to see just who Ash caught. She blinked once she reached a particular entry. She blinked once, then twice, and then three times.

…

…

…

“ **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** ” Miruka burst out laughing, cackling as loudly as possible while swinging her legs around. “ **HAHAHAHAHAH!** Oh my fucking  **ARCEUS!** I freaking  **LOVE** that little Hunk!” She sniggered and snorted as she stared at a particular one of Ash’s recent capture. She managed to hold herself from laughing when she noticed Ash sent her a text message as well.

**_Hi Miruka!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Just wanted to say Hi and let you know that I’m on my way to become a PokeBitch Master. I don’t know if you already saw it, but so far I’ve caught 3 more PokeBitches. The first was my new “starter” pokemon Pikachu. He’s pretty fun and an absolutely adorable little twink I’m sure you’d love to eat up. The other one is Daisy Oak, Gary’s big sis. I’ve yet to let her out of her ball since I have to clean up the lab a bit before dealing with Gary. I made a deal to battle him, though he doesn’t have any idea how outclassed he is~. The main one I’m sure you’ll be happy to see is Professor Oak as well. Turns out you were right about him half-assing things so I decided it was time to fix all that. Trust me, he’s a lot of fun to mess with, but like I said I’ll need to wait for after I deal with Gary. If you ever want to have some fun with him yourself and relieve some of the “stress” between you, I’ll be happy to lend him to you for a while, same with any of my other PokeBitches. Oh! And guess what? I’m gonna be a dad! My mom laid an egg this morning and I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see what the little baby will look like. Since you research breeding, I’ll be sure to let you know whenever I have more eggs and I’ll send you pics of my future kids whenever you’d like. I may send them to you along with their bearers for check-ups from time to time if that’s okay. I want to make sure they grow up big and strong. Thanks again for everything Miruka, you’ve really turned my life around. I’ll keep you posted on my progress._ ** ****_  
_ **_Love,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Ash~_

Miruka could not help but smile widely at Ash’s message. She was now 100% certaint that she had made the perfect choice in making Ash a PokeBitch Trainer. Not only did he already have 4 PokeBitches under his belt in less than 24 hours, but one of them was her long-time despised rival Oak. Even better, he already had his first breeding that resulted in a PokeBitch egg. It was rare for her to even be able to check PokeBitch eggs, so having Ash already have one a promise for more made her so giddy. She could only imagine how cute Ash’s first and future babies would be.

“Oooh! Ashy-Stud! You’re making me feel so excited!” she squealed happily. To her, this was the beginning of an amazing endeavor that she could hardly wait to see how it turned out.


	3. Bitch Battle Breakdown

Stepping out of Professor Oak’s lab, a completely normal-looking Ash walked down the steps with a completely normal-looking Pikachu on his shoulder. As they walked down, the two of them spotted Gary watching them with his sextet of cheerleaders.

“ _ So that’s the tool we’re going to battle? _ ” Pikachu asked through the telepathic link Ash shared with him. “ _ He looks kinda constipated with that scowl. _ ”

Ash had to hold back the snigger that would have escaped his lips. “ _ Trust me, it’s either that or he looks like he just squashed a bug that was the greatest threat to the entire world. His ego and his arrogance honestly knows no bounds. _ ”

“ _ Great, one of those, _ ” Pikachu groaned. “ _ So what’s the plan? I go down there and shock them all into submission then you catch them? _ ”

“ _ That was the plan originally, but I think I have something more fun in mind, _ ” Ash said, a sadistic grin gracing his face as he got to the base of the stairs and looked face to face with Gary. “Well Gary, have you been waiting long?”

“About time you got here loser,” Gary growled angrily. He looked at Pikachu on his shoulder. “And what? My Grandpa gave you that weak-ass Pikachu? HA! You’re so screwed.”

“ _ Okay, I’m gonna shock him until he loses the ability to control his bladder, _ ” growled mentally Pikachu with his cheeks sparking.

“ _ Easy Pikachu, easy. You’ll get your fun with him, _ ” Ash replied before turning back to Gary. “Actually yes Gary, Pikachu was given to me by Professor Oak,” he said before smirking. “But I actually have something else to use for our little battle~” He pulled out a green and pink ball from his pocket. “If you want to give up now, I won’t think any less of you. Hard to think high of someone that is clearly trying to overcompensate.”

Gary’s cheerleaders gasped while the brunette boy growled angrily. “FINE!” he yelled angrily. “I don’t care what stupid pokemon you have! I’ll still beat you! Squirtle Come Out!” Gary tossed a standard pokeball, letting out a small blue turtle pokemon.

“Squirtle!” the small turtle declared as he stood before Gary.

Ash’s grin became wider. “Heh, fine with me Gary. Time to show you some true power~. Daisy I choose you!” Ash tossed the ball. It opened up, revealing the being within that left Gary and his Cheerleaders speechless.

“Daisy!” exclaimed the now transformed Daisy Oak as she hovered above the ground. Like Delia her body became super sexy. Her breasts had grown to I-cups with neon-green nipples, her waist slimed and her hips widened to support a big bouncy butt that outsized her breasts and firm thighs. Her ears were now pointed, green markings were on her cheeks, wrists and ankles, and her hair now reached her middle back. From her back sprouted four 5ft long green leaf-like wings, each one releasing pretty sparkes as they hummed and kept her afloat. Lastly she had a crown of flowers on her head. “Daisy-Dais!” she cried out, her eyes filled with determination and mischievousness.

Gary’s face made Ash break out laughing. His entire head was bright red, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. His cheerleaders were not much better, all stuttering and blushing. Squirtle stood in confusion, but didn’t have as bad a reaction as his trainer.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Ash howled with laughter at Gary’s reaction, Pikachu snickering along with him. “Oh good lord that face is fucking GOLD!” as he laughed, Ash and Pikachu were consumed in a vortex of wind that kicked up. Quickly it receded, revealing them both in their PokeBitch forms. Pikachu was wearing some yellow booty-shorts, an open sleeveless black and red vest, some yellow and black sneakers, and red fingerless gloves. “Ah...this feels much better, don’t you think Pikachu?” Ash said as he flexed his muscular arms.

“Yep~” Pikachu replied, doing the same. Sniggered at Gary’s flabbergasted look. “He looks like a Magikarp, though I guess that’s an insult to Magikarps.”

“W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!” Gary screamed as he pointed at Ash, Pikachu and Daisy. “W-W-What the hell happened to you?! What is that girl?! Why is she naked?! And why does she look like my fucking SISTER?!!!”

Ash continued to laugh. “HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man this is sweet,” Ash said, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye before smirking at Gary. “Well first off Gary, this lovely little pixie doesn’t just ‘look’ like your sister. She IS your sister~” Ash held up his Dex to reveal the info. 

**Daisy Oak - The BigButt-Nymph PokeBitch**

**Type: Grass/Fairy**

**While her breasts are not the largest, Daisy makes up for it by having one of the largest asses in PokeBitch kind. Her wings release mystical spores that can immediately make any being instantly aroused and hyper sensitive.**

“W-W-What?!” Gary exclaimed in disbelief. ‘ _ T-There is now way this can be my sister! There’s no way! She yells at me whenever I make a dirty joke! What the fuck did Ash do to her?! _ ’ he though, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Curious how I turned your reserved sister into a hot piece of ass?” Ash said, smirking at Gary’s stunned face. “Well if you manage to beat us, I’ll not only tell you, but I’ll change her back. Sounds good?”

Gary growled angrily, his fury rising beyond his usual smart thinking. “Fine you freak! We’ll beat you!” he yelled as he and Squirtle got ready for battle.

“Perfect, then let us begin~” Ash said, his eyes and sinister smirk flashing. “You may have the first move.”

“Grrr! Squirtle use Water Gun!” Gary called out. The blue turtle pokemon fired off a stream of water from his mouth, directed at Daisy.

“Daisy to the air,” Ash declared, and Daisy used her wings to fly and evade the stream of water. “Now use Magical Leaf.”

“Dai!” Daisy cried as her wings glowed and she unleashed a flurry of magical green leaves that rained down on Squirtle, striking him with full force.

“Squirt!” the little turtle cried in pain as it was sent sprawling by the grass attack.

“Squirtle!” Gary said in worry over his turtle pokemon.

“Now Daisy, use Fairy Wind!” Ash declared with a smirk. Daisy’s wings glowed pink before she unleashed a strong sparkling wing that sent Squirtle blowing away and did damage.

“W-What kind of move is that?!” Gary exclaimed in disbelief. He had never heard of such a move like Fairy Wind, and he knew of a lot of stuff most trainers did not know of.

“Fairy Wind is a fairy type move,” Ash said with a smirk, confusing Gary. “Not surprising, your grandfather seems to have a bad habit of withholding information on stuff that most trainers outside of Kanto do not know. You know he could have given trainers National Dexes from the start, but refuses to because he thinks it's impossible to encounter pokemon from other regions outside of their home region?” 

Gary simply stared at Ash in utter confusion and shock. There was no way his grandfather would withhold that kind of info, at least not from him, right?

“But I’ve had enough of this,” Ash said with a bored look. “Time to end this farce of a battle. Daisy, use Full Moon Bash!”

“Daisy-Dais!” Daisy cried happily as she swung her hips about. Her massive ass took a pink glow before she swung about and launched herself right at a stunned Squirtle.

“S-S-Squirtle! Withdraw!” Gary cried out in desperation. The tiny turtle seemed to register and retreated into its shell just before Daisy collided, creating a large dust cloud from the impact. “W-W-What the hell was that?!” Gary cried out.

“Heh, okay I can’t blame you or old Oak from not knowing that move,” Ash chuckled. “Full Moon Bash is a physical fairy type move, one that can only be learned by PokeBitches like Daisy, and to answer your next question- Yes, that is what we are now. Your sister, Pikachu, Me and a few others are all PokeBitches now, the next stage in Pokemon and Human evolution.”

Gary was left speechless as he heard this information. He stared as the dust receded, revealing Daisy fluttering above an ass-shaped crater and in the center was Squirtle, knocked out. In other words, Gary had lost.

“Gary Lost? Waaaaaaaaaah!” Gary’s cheerleaders cried out, making Gary realize he had indeed lost to his rival. He never expected this to happen, much less in such a way.

“Well, looks like I won~” Ash said with a devious smirk. “And now that I’ve won, I think it’s time for me to claim my prizes~” Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and blue with a white small penis with a foxtail symbol on the top. He grinned menacingly as he tossed the ball at blinding speeds, striking Gary square in the chest.

“OW! W-W-What the-AAAH!” Gary screamed as he was sucked into the ball, much to the horror of his cheerleaders. The ball fell to the ground, shaking for a few seconds before becoming still and pinging, confirming the capture. The girls all sported terrified looks as they stared at the ball that Gary had been sucked in.

“Now don’t worry girls,” Ash spoke, snapping their attention to him. In each of his hands he had three pokeballs. Each of them had dull grey tops with bunny-ear symbols on them, and each one had a different colored bottom- Orange, Blue, Green, Dark Red, Dull Pink, and Black. “I have enough PokeBitch-Balls for everyone~”

Before the girls even had a chance to react, they were all struck by one of the six balls. Each one was absorbed inside and captured almost as quickly as Gary was.

“Nice haul Ash,” Pikachu said as he walked around gathering the still balls. He looked over to the downed Squirtle. “What about him?”

“Hmm, well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Ash said as he pulled out his PokeBitch Gear and worked on a new ball. After a few seconds, a new ball with a blue top and a cyan bottom formed in his hand. This one had a large penis symbol with a worry mark on it. Ash tossed the ball, easily catching the downed turtle. This wasn’t a problem since Ash can catch the pokemon of another trainer as long as he caught the trainer first.

“Daisy-Dais?” the brunette fairy girl spoke as she fluttered next to Ash.

Ash smirked. “You did amazing Daisy, that was a great first battle,” Ash complimented. He was able to understand his PokeBitches whether they spoke normally or talked like Pokemon. “I know you want your reward, but first we should probably go to a more secluded place. While I don’t mind catching any onlookers, I’d rather we not spend too much more time in Pallet Town. There’s an entire world of future PokeBitches for us to catch.” Daisy nodded in understanding before Ash recalled her.

“Got all the balls Ash,” Pikachu said as he came up with all 8 of his new captures in his arms.

Ash smiled and ruffled Pikachu’s hair between his ears. “Nice job Pikachu. Let’s get going,” he said, to which Pikachu nodded. 

The pair walked out of Pallet Town, leaving Ash’s birth place behind and onto the route north into the rest of the Kanto region. They walked, chatting about different plans and ideas for future catches and goals for their travels around the Kanto region. It wasn’t too long before they found a nice secluded open spot, one that had plenty of open space but was hidden from the views of human and pokemon alike.

“Alright, this is perfect,” Ash said with a smirk as they arrived at the spot. He dropped his backpack and pulled up his PokeBitch Gear. “Mom, Oak, Daisy come on out.” From his gear three beams shot out and materialized into Delia, Prof. Oak and Daisy Oak all in their PokeBitch forms. In her arms, Delia was carrying her and Ash’s egg in her arms. “Okay you three, I’ll need your help in welcoming our new additions. You are all free to speak normally for now.” The three of them nodded in understanding. “Alright then, let’s start things off by welcoming Gary back~” Ash took Gary’s ball from Pikachu’s arms and tossed it into the air.

“Gary!”

Ash had to lick his lips from the way Gary now looked. The brunette boy had actually shrunk a foot in height, any muscles he had receded leaving him slim and twinky. He had large perky pink nipples, each now sporting silver nipple rings. While his upper half was slim, his lower half was almost as thick as his big sister with a massive jiggly ass and a pair of plump thighs. Between his legs was a pathetic 3 inch long cocklet and a pair of strawberry-sized balls. He had a pair of black fox ears with blue tips coming out of his hair and replacing his human ears, and above his titanic was a 4 foot long bushy blue fox tail with a black tip. His eyes were big and he was panting like an excited pet as he stared longingly at Ash.

“My-My, what a lovely little slut you’ve become~” Ash said as he cupped Gary’s chin in his right hand. “This is a perfect look for you Gare-Bear~”

“Gary-Gary!” the brunette barked happily, any semblance of intelligence having been emptied from his mind. Now his only thoughts were about his amazing gorgeous master Ash.

“Oh you’ll get your chance soon my horny little fox,” Ash said as he stood up. “But first let’s see how your little Cheerleaders turned out.” Ash took the six balls Gary’s cheerleaders were in and let the six of them out.

The six cheerleaders all cried out their names as they came out. Their bodies all changed, turning into a sexy set of busty big-bootied bunny girls. However, each one did vary in some way from the other.

The first was Veronica, who had long straight dark red hair. She had orange bunny ears coming out of her head and a set of G-cup breasts. Her bunny tail was burning red and yellow flame and had the most athletic figure of the group. 

Next was Taylor who had wavy reddish brown hair. She had long blue bunny ears and had the biggest set of breasts amongst the group being H-cup with blue nipples. Her bunny tail was a bubble filled with sloshing water. 

Third was Rachael, who had long blue hair. She had green bunny ears and a pair of F-cup breasts with bright green nipples. Her bunny tail was a green grassy bulb with a flower on it. She had the biggest ass of the bunny girls, but also the shortest.

Next up was Lillis who had short bright orange hair. She had black rabbit ears and a set of E-cup breasts with black nipples. Her bunny tail was a black cloud of dark mist. She had the thickest thighs of the entire group despite her breasts being the smallest.

Fifth was Elise who had long wavy light brown hair. She had a set of maroon bunny ears and a set of F-cup breasts with maroon nipples. Her bunny tail was a maroon fluff tail with a black-belt around it. She was the most muscular of the group, looking closer to Ash’s muscle structure while still remaining shorter than him.

Last but not least was Jenni who had had short straight brown hair. She had pink bunny ears with G-cup breasts with pink nipples. Her bunny tail was an orb of pink psychic energy. She had a lithe body and was able to levitate. She was also the tallest of the group.

“Not bad, not bad at all,” said with a smirk as he eyes the bunny cheerleaders over. He made the right choice in giving them a similar theme, though it would be rare for him to do something like this again. “Well, last but not least we have Gary’s Squirtle. Let’s see what you turn out to be.” Ash tossed the last remaining ball, revealing the changed tiny turtle pokemon.

“Squirtle!” cried out the turtle turned into a twinky young man. He had peach skin and a cute light figure that was just a bit shorter than Pikachu and Gary. He lacked any real musculature compared to Pikachu and his ass was small but cute. A surprising point of his was the 13 inch long 5 inch thick dick with softball-sized nuts. He had a head of short blue hair, red eyes, and a blue Squirtle tail coming out above his butt. On his back was a small turtle shell, but unlike a normal brown shell, this Squirtle boy’s shell was covered in thick white ice with small ice spikes. On the backs of his hands were short white spikes of ice.

“Awe he’s cute,” Delia said with a giggle as she held her egg. The little Squirtle boy blushed brightly, steam coming from his head.

“Oy! Why does he have a bigger dick than mine?!” Pikachu said with a sour look.

“Don’t be jealous, Pikachu,” Ash said, petting his partner’s head. “Squirtle may have a big dick, but he’s not really much for dominating. Here, I’ll show you.” Ash pulled out his PokeBitch Dex to scan his newest captures.

**Gary - The CockSlut-Fox PokeBitch**

**Type: Dark/Water**

**Gary is a submissive little bitch that loves to serve his Alpha trainer by sucking them off and constantly being filled with cum. His pathetic little dicklett fires off constantly and is useless for breeding without enhancers.**

**Veronica - The Fire-CheerBunny PokeBitch**

**Type: Fire/Normal**

**This fiery cheerleader uses pompoms of pure fire to attack. She has a hot temperament that makes her a fiery lover.**

**Taylor - The Water-CheerBunny PokeBitch**

**Type: Water/Normal**

**This bubbly cheerleader uses water bubbles as pompoms for battle. She has a very go with the flow personality that makes her an easy lover.**

**Rachael - The Grass-CheerBunny PokeBitch**

**Type: Grass/Normal**

**This chipper cheerleader has large flower blossoms as pompoms. She has a very spunky personality that makes her a fun lover.**

**Lillis - The Dark-CheerBunny PokeBitch**

**Type: Dark/Normal**

**This sneaky cheerleader uses shadowy pompoms to battle. She may seem dark, but in the sack she’s a beast.**

**Elise - The Fighting-CheerBunny PokeBitch**

**Type: Fighting/Normal**

**This spunky cheerleader uses her body to cheer. She has a strong body and incredible stamina, making her a fun lover.**

**Jenni - The Psychic-CheerBunny PokeBitch**

**Type: Psychic/Normal**

**This smart cheerleader uses psychic energy to cheer. She can read a person’s sensitive spots with ease, making her devious partner.**

**Squirtle (Gary) - The Ice-Turtle PokeBitch**

**Type: Water/Ice**

**This shy shota of a PokeBitch has an icy shell that never melts. He has a surprisingly large cock but is too meek to really use it, and his cum has a cold cooling flavor.**

“Not a bad setup huh?” Ash said with a smirk before willing away his clothes, letting his massive manhood fling free. “Now, I think it’s time we have some proper fun as a way to celebrate leaving Pallet Town.” His team of PokeBitches all cheered in agreement.

In a short matter of time, Ash and his PokeBitches were all quickly invested in mating like primal beasts.

Ash smirked as he sat against a tree, his massive manhood at full mast and leaking pre. Before his mighty meat were Daisy and Gary, the two Oak’s hungrily staring at his massive meat with lust evident in their eyes. “Go ahead my little sluts, have a taste~ Oh, and Daisy go back to Poke-Speak.”

“Dai-Dais/Gary-Gar,” the sibling pair said as they leaned in and started licking Ash’s big cock, their eyes glazed with desire. Their mouths sucked on the shaft, slobbering the entire length and sucking on different parts along the shaft. Ash sat there, loving the feel of the two horny Oaks sucking and licking his raging hard-on. As he enjoyed this, he looked around and watched his other sluts.

“A-Aaah~” Oak moaned as he was surrounded by the CheerBunnies. He was on his back with the six bouncy rabbit girls surrounding him and pleasing his body in some way. Veronica and Taylor were sucking on his balls, lapping the massive sperm-making orbs with their tongues and lips. Rachael and Lillis were sucking and licking along Oak’s mega-dick, grinding their bodies against the massive length. Lastly were Elise and Jenni who were each sucking on Oak’s massive pecs. The six bunnies were all happily teasing and sucking on Oak’s body, making him moan and shudder under their grip.

“H-Haaa~” Pikachu moaned loudly as Delia was currently riding on his cock, slamming her thick hips down onto his hips as she took in his cock into their tight pussy. While she was riding an electric cock, Delia was using her breasts to squish and fondle Squirtle’s adorably big boner. The ice-shelled turtle boi was gasping and moaning loudly as his cock was played with. His dick was leaking chilling pre between Delia’s massive breasts which made them tingle much to Delia’s enjoyment. 

“Okay enough foreplay,” Ash growled as he rose up, looking at the two Oaks as he rose up, his massive cock bobbing before them. He had a malicious smirk on his face. “Time to deal with something I’ve wanted to do for a while~”

Ash grabbed Gary by his hair and slammed him to the ground. “G-Gary!” the twinky brunette gasped at his master’s roughness as he laid with his ass in the air. Ash slapped the fat fuckboi ass before grabbing the plump cheeks, exposing the tight hole.

“Time to make you mine  _ Bitch~ _ ” Ash snarled huskily before downright impaling Gary’s tight hole with his mighty cock, driving the thick man-meat into the boi-pussy without a single shred of mercy.

“GARY!” The foxy cockslut squealed as he felt Ash’s Alpha-Cock slam into him like a Giga Impact from a Snorlax. He could feel his stomach deform in the shape of Ash’s dick as he was stretched out. He lost control and ended up cumming onto the grassy ground beneath him, his little cocklett sputtering pathetically.

“Heh, came just from getting your cherry crushed, slut?” Ash said with a primal grin as he raised his and delivered another slap to Gary’s fat ass. “This is where you belong Gary, under me and getting off from having your slutty hole fucked by a real cock. Now get ready because I am going to fucking  _ breed you. _ ”

Daisy watched in heated anticipation as her master began to utterly wreck her little brother like the fuckbitch that he was. Ash was pounding into the tight hole with devastating force, slamming every inch of his massive meat into Gary’s bubble butt without any reservation. His huge balls spanked Gary’s tiny ones, turning them bright red. Every few thrusts Ash would smack Gary’s ass, making her little brother squeal even louder before his tiny dick would sputter a small amount of cum onto the ground. Watching her brother get bred by their master was all too arousing for Daisy. The fairy girl was on her butt, fingering her wet pussy and fondling her own breasts as she watched.

Nearby, Oak was still on his back with the CheerBunnies all teasing his body. They had all moved to his cock, using their hands, mouths, tongues, asses, breasts, feet and ears to caress and tease the massive dragon-man meat. The swole professor was completely at the mercy of these bunny gals who were messing with every inch of his hard shaft. Two of them were still fondling his engorged balls, squeezing and rubbing them all over, stimulating them to the point where Oak could no longer hold back.

“HOOOAAAA!!!” Oak howled as his dick erupted like a geyser of big thick wads of PokeBitch spunk. His jizz flew high into the air before coming back down and splashing each of the horny bunny girls. They were all covered in thick layers of dragon-type cum, which only seemed to make them hornier. The girls kept grinding against Oak’s cock and the rest of his body, slathering him up in his own jizz and their own pussy juices that gushed from the excitement of feeling and tasting the deliciously thick cum.

“Fuck Ash! Your mom’s pussy is the best!” squealed Pikachu as he plowed the PokeMilf’s cunt with electrifying force. The twunk mouse took a page from Ash and forced Delia down, which in turn caused her to go down completely on Squirtler’s dick. The big-boobied woman could only moan around Squirtle’s cool cock that she could feel push into her throat. She wasted no time in sucking down on the shaft while her huge breasts were pushed forward, pinning the ice-shelled boy onto his back beneath their weight.

“H-Haaaa~” Squirtle moaned and gasped as his cock felt like it was going sucked right off his crotch by Delia’s amazing sucking. The ice-shelled boy was squirming around but couldn’t move due to Delia’s gigantic breasts pinning down his arms as the rest of her body was on his legs. He could feel through her moans how hard Pikachu was fucking her pussy. Pikachu was also releasing small electrical charges that coursed through Delia and into him, which was doubly as effective due to his type disadvantage. It was no time at all before the constant second-hand shocks caused him to cum. “GAAAAH!” he cried out as he came, filling Delia’s throat and stomach with ice-cool cum.

Ash was still relentlessly plowing Gary’s ass with unparalleled force. The brunette fuckboi had already cummed five times during the hardcore fucking and was close to reaching his sixth. His ass was bright red and covered in large handprints. His little balls were also red due to the hefty smacks from Ash’s own nuts. The brunette’s face was pressed against the ground, drooling and moaning loudly as his Alpha fucked him without any remorse. The formerly cocky arrogant Gary was gone. Now all that was left was this fat-assed cock-loving slut that desired nothing more than to be bred by true big-dicked alphas like his new master Ash.

“Heh, you’re absolutely loving this you little slut,” Ash growled out with a smirk before delivering another spank to Gary’s bright red behind. Gary’s whole was amazingly tight and the brunette’s moans only made Ash go harder on that fat ass. He knew now for sure he made the right choice in claiming Gary as his slut now rather than wait until a later battle. While it would have been just as fun to crush Gary later when he thought he was unbeatable and already an experienced trainer, Ash decided that claiming him now would save him a lot of headaches in the future and he’d get to parade the slutty fox-boi openly now that he was out of Pallet Town. “Now tell me bitch, do you want me to fill you? To mark you with my cum and breed you until you are absolutely brain dead from the overload of pleasure? You can say it normally. I want you hear your answer, NOW!” He slapped Gary’s ass again to get out an answer.

“Y-YES!” Gary screamed out normally. “I WANT YOUR CUM MASTER! I WANT TO BE BRED! I WANT YOUR CUM IN ME MASTER! PLEASE FILL ME! I WANT YOUR CUM!  **PLEASE MASTER!!!** ” Gary had pink hearts in his eyes, a sign of his desire and devotion to be filled by his new master.

“Good PokeBitch,” Ash said with a devious grin as he slapped Gary’s ass again. “Now, just take it easy while I plow your slutty ass and fill you with my cum!” Ash’s fucking seemed to intensify in speed and power, slamming in and out of Gary’s ass at a breakneck pace that would make any normal person go mind-broken. 

“MASTER! YES MASTER! FUCK ME! FILL ME!” Gary screamed at the top of his lungs, a look of fucked-crazy-lust gracing his face.

Nearby, Ash’s other PokeBitches seemed to get enraptured by the sounds of the Alpha wrecking their fellow slut. Daisy was vigorously fingering herself, going almost as fast as how Ash was doing her brother. The fairy’s wings were buzzing just as quickly and she was inadvertently releasing an aroma from them that only intensified the surrounding arousal.

The CheerBunnies were all rubbing their cum-covered bodies along Oak’s moaning muscled form, all surrounding his mega-hard cock. The six gals already came twice from grinding themselves against Oak and the taste of his cum made them squirm with pleasure. Oak was losing his tiny mind to the teasing and groping and grinding of the bunny girls, and his aching cock could no longer hold back before he came again, firing off his thick seed into the which landed on the waiting tongues of the CheerBunnies.

Pikachu had all but climbed on top of Delia’s fat ass to go even harder and faster on the Milf’s pussy. This added weight onto Delia which pressed down onto Squirtle, keeping him firmly in place. The turtle boy was a moaning gasping mess as Delia kept on sucking his long cock even after he came a second time. Her stomach was beginning to bloat somewhat, but nowhere near the amount Ash had filled before. Her tits were leaking milk around Squirtle’s body, surrounding him in the cool sweet-smelling liquid. Pikachu pounded away at his rampant pace before finally cumming with a strong electric shock that coursed through the other two. Both Delia and Squirtle came from the shock, moaning loudly as they orgasmed.

“TAKE IT YOU LITTLE CUNT! TAKE MY COCK!” Ash roared with power as he decimated Gary’s ass. Years of rivalry and humiliation from the brunette filled his rough fucking along with his new Alpha Attitude. He was not going to stop until he absolutely bred this bitch into his personal cumdump. 

“M-MASTER!” Gary screamed lustfully, his brain unable to think of anything else besides how hard Ash was plowing his ass. His cock was about to fire it’s tenth load, but through the little amount of willpower he had, Gary was trying to hold out until Ash filled him. Luckily, his wish came true.

“ **GRAAAAAAH!!!** ” Ash roared like a true alpha predator before unleashing a flood of cum into Gary’s hole. 

Gary’s eyes went wide and his mind truly broke when he felt Ash’s massive load blast into him like a raging tsunami. His belly quickly began to bloat from the huge volumes of cum that surged into him, filling him up like a water balloon. Gallon after gallon of pure Alpha PokeBitch sperm flowed into him, making his stomach grow bigger by the second. Gary’s little cock came once more, and then again and again. Gary lost all control of his pathetic dicklet, unable to stop himself from cumming until he was dry, and even then Ash’s seed did not stop pumping into him. 

It was a full five minutes by the time Ash stopped cumming into Gary. He pulled out his cock out of the brunette’s bright red behind and admired his work. Gary’s stomach was so bloated that it looked like he could hold 2 large teens within him. The fox fuckboi had a glazed fucked stupid look on his face as he laid on his overfilled belly.

“Now that is a work of art~” Ash said with a devious smirk, impressed with himself over how much he filled Gary.

“D-Daisyyyy~” Daisy’s voice moaned out in need. Ash turned to see Gary’s sister had managed to make herself climax from watching him breed her brother.

“Aw, are you in need of my services too little Daisy~” Ash said with a smirk as he stalked over to the fairy, his cock still fully hard and ready for more. “Well don’t you worry. We’re not leaving this spot until I’ve fucked each and every one of you. So... **_Let’s get started~_ ** ”

For the rest of the day and far into the night, the sounds of lust-filled moans, cries, squeals, screams, howls and roars of pleasure filled the little clearing. True to his words, Ash fucked each and every one of his PokeBitches, some of them multiple times. He fucked them each until they passed out from pleasure overdose, and he did not rest until he was completely and utterly spent. 

The next morning, Ash laid at the center of a pile of his cum-filled sluts, snoozing in a blissful slumber. As he slept a rainbow shone above him, and from the sky a shrill cry woke him up. Ash cracked his eyes to see a magnificent rainbow-colored bird fly through the rainbow. The bird would leave behind a rainbow-colored feather that would land on his chest before he fell back asleep.

And thus, Ash’s journey as a PokeBitch Trainer had truly begun.


End file.
